


世界之梦

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 囚笼的番外篇纯粹是NP乱炖肉





	世界之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 含有3P，强奸，睡奸等情节，敬请注意

埃斯蒂尼安看见了许久不见的黑发友人。  
友人正背对着他，是坐在床上的，以在伊修加德贵族府邸的装潢标准来看，这算是相当朴素的雕花四柱床了，大床周围装饰用的纱帐是浅淡的白色，因为他们头顶没有天花板，仅仅只是有亿万星辰的璀璨银河罢了，所以，他们身边千百条纱帐连接了夜空，柔顺的倾泻万丈下来，在不知何处而来的微风的吹拂下，缓缓拂过地面。  
除了眼前这张床和伊修加德风格的地面，埃斯蒂尼安眼前没有任何他能以常理去理解的景色。周围没有墙壁，美丽的不规则晶体散布在漆黑的虚空上，不时有梦幻的极光掠过身边。

这样的景色有种拒绝人间生气的本质，在迷恋它的美丽之前，人的本能上会感到噬骨的恐惧。

埃斯蒂尼安在床前站稳，看着友人白皙的脖子，他皱着眉，一时竟然想不到怎么开口好。  
普通的说一句“好久不见”吗，好像有点多余了。  
幸好，坐在床上的友人先动了，他仍然背对着埃斯蒂尼安，只是手臂动了一下，像是抚摸了什么东西......有点像抚摸一只猫。  
“你大概在想，无论怎么样，我都应该死了。”艾默里克的声音里带着笑意。  
他看起来心情不错，而且是相当不错。  
埃斯蒂尼安决定直截了当地开口。  
“你现在是什么？”  
“还是那个艾默里克吧......这一点很难回答。倒是，你知道这里是哪里吗？”  
“是我做的梦。”  
“既然如此，你很肯定你还活着了。”  
“那个什么龙告诉我，星球已经不存在了，我也亲眼看见它被一道光吞没。”  
埃斯蒂尼安想起自己在星球上还能被称为人类的最后一天，那时候他遍体鳞伤，流满指缝的血几乎让他握不住长枪。  
已经不知道孤身战斗了多久了，但是所作的努力毫无用处，他在眩目得似乎要烧毁世界的光亮里，听见神龙暴怒的咆哮，接着就昏迷了过去，醒来后，许多龙族包围了他，告诉他世界已经被毁灭了，龙族把他拉进时空的狭缝里，救了他一命。  
【你是那个特异之人的同伴，也曾和尼德霍格融合，我想我能救下你。】最始之龙对他说：【世界决定暂时沉睡，直到时光的概念也消失之后，或许它会愿意再次醒来，龙族已经决定离开，而你能代替我们，成为一个见证者。】  
似乎只是长寿的高位生命的一时兴起，龙的力量再次出现在埃斯蒂尼安体内，这次没有夺走他的自我，只是也完全无视他自己的意愿，赐予他无尽的生命。  
但是世界已经不存在了，即使冲破狭缝，外侧也是永无止境的虚空，虽说是永生，又与死亡有何区别，埃斯蒂尼安逐渐接受现实后，只能靠长久的沉睡打发时间。  
睡梦总是美好的，他经常梦见旧友，梦见为他头疼的师傅，最多的，是梦见和那几个同伴一起旅行的时光。  
寒夜的星空，温暖的火焰，流过白皙肌肉的溪水。  
那个矮小的，全身包裹得毛茸茸的人类男人，在梦里出现了许多次。  
要是早知道世界会不再存在，他早就应该......  
有时候从梦中醒来他会反复思考那龙留下的话，为什么他会仅仅因为他认识那个男人而救下他，那个男人......真的会和世界一同消失吗？  
艾默里克低低笑了一声。  
“你大概弄错了，世界没有被毁灭。我们在的这个地方，就是它所做的梦。”  
“世界的梦？”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉，试图理解这个概念。“你仿佛在说活着的东西。”  
“世界怎么不会是有生命的东西？”艾默里克道：“你看这个地方，多么美妙，多么辽阔，只有世界才能做这样的梦。你已经不是凡人了，所以你能进入世界的梦境，再被吸引到这里来。”  
他说罢，又轻笑起来。“那个芝诺斯做梦都想来到这里，可惜正是他和海德林的战斗激怒了世界，不然以他的神力，怎会至今不得其门而入.......虽然应该也差不多了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安抱起双臂，他仍然在犹豫要不要把面前的“艾默里克”当成真正的艾默里克地去相信他的话。或许他只是自己做了想要做的梦。  
尽管即使把这一切当成梦境，这些话听起来仍然是难以置信，但他自己本身也已经是会让曾经的他难以置信的存在。  
“偶尔我也会梦见你，你有时候喜欢弄得高深莫测，挺烦人的。”他直接绕过床走到艾默里克面前，看见一双和记忆里一样夺目的蓝眼睛。听说老教皇当年私底下有许多情人，被允许生下孩子的，是当中最美丽的一个。艾默里克完全遗传了他母亲的相貌。  
面前的艾默里克，脸孔完全和埃斯蒂尼安印象中的一样，是一个修长端丽的青年，雪白的衬衫领口大开，大半身体被高耸的丝质大被隐藏着，然而，那红润的双颊和周身的淫靡气息，埃斯蒂尼安还没靠近都看得出来。  
胸口的跳动似乎变响了，失去规律，埃斯蒂尼安愣住，看着自己的手迅速扯开友人身上的被子，他想不明白自己为什么会急切地做出这种事情来，仿佛一种本能的反应，他更想不到，当被子掉落地上，他会在友人怀里看见了反复梦见的人。  
矮小的人类没有穿那套满是皮毛的衣服，光滑的身体是一丝不挂的，只点缀着大量精斑。尤其是被艾默里克用一条弯曲起的长腿分开的腿间，不仅满是半凝结的精液，小腹居然像怀孕一样鼓着，艾默里克布满青筋的白色阴茎堵住了红肿的穴口。  
人类紧闭着眼睛，沉浸在睡梦里，他看起来有点不安。艾默里克抚摸小猫一样抚摸他的脸，另外一只手拉开他一条腿，当着埃斯蒂尼安的面，挺腰顶弄起来。  
人类开始急喘，抽泣一样可怜的声音。  
埃斯蒂尼安想也不想挥拳对着艾默里克的漂亮脸蛋打下去，然而拳头打到了空气，艾默里克变得透明，散发着荧光，又很快恢复原状。  
人类不安地夹紧股间，让艾默里克舒服得眯起眼睛，埃斯蒂尼安攥紧拳头，看着两个人的连接处，一时竟然头脑空白，他看得出艾默里克正射在人类体内，而且这绝不是第一次。  
人类的身体在被精水冲击时，慢慢泛出可爱的粉红色，他的小腹也缓缓隆起更高，这样的画面，不知道怎么的，埃斯蒂尼安无法移开视线。  
直到艾默里克托起人类的屁股，抽出湿漉漉的肉棒，大量精水流满了人类的股间，人类仍然没有醒来。  
而他股后多了另外一个性欲贲张的男人。  
埃斯蒂尼安难以置信地看着眼前这一幕。

他也意识到自己裤裆里的东西已经翘得太明显，但怎么也想不到，他那本性正直的友人会在侵犯睡梦中的冒险者后，又扶起冒险者的屁股，把冒险者送给他奸淫。  
他现在相信这一切不是他自己做的梦了，他疯了也不会做出这种梦来。  
“奥尔什方得到了他。”艾默里克知道他在想什么，解释道：“就算是你，应该也多少察觉到，那个复活的蛮神奥尔什方对他做了什么事情。”  
“......”  
埃斯蒂尼安太阳穴抽痛。他的确是知道。就算他当时身在遥远的异国，也从故人传信的只言片语中得到事情的真相：复苏的旧友是海德林刻意制造的蛮神，那个崭新的神明汲取人类的信仰成为和芝诺斯对等的存在，也囚禁奸污着他心爱的人类。  
但知道又怎么样？在无尽神仆的包围下，在没有昼夜的战场里，相隔着浓烟滚滚漂浮着残尸船骸的大洋，他什么都做不到，只能靠继续杀戮去转移注意力。  
“那些和你做的事情有什么关系。”  
埃斯蒂尼安压抑着暴怒，他感觉体内有热流汹涌翻腾，他试着先让自己去相信他只是在生气。  
“现在也是如此。”艾默里克玩弄着冒险者的乳头，忍不住亲吻一下他头顶的发旋。“我第一次在梦境里看见他时，他倒在地上，全身抽搐，紧闭着眼睛，却还在哭着，喊不要更多了，不要再操他了。叫着那个家伙的名字。”  
“多么可怜，只有在梦里能得到一时的歇息，却仍然被梦境里的淫梦所困。我开始经常进入他的身体，有时候听见他也会喊出那个芝诺斯的姓名。哀求我把他肚子里的卵弄出去，不要再射在里面。”  
埃斯蒂尼安拳头的骨节直响。  
他曾经试着站到这个可爱的人类面前，露出笑容，叫他做同伴，小心翼翼地拉近距离。他不擅长刻意的去发展关系，尤其是恋情这种......可是，强烈得近乎揉碎灵魂的渴望，又逼迫着他，让他不得不学会谨慎。  
结果，这些男人居然直接就把他按在床上，日日夜夜的......  
“......你说你做了什么？”  
“当然是你正在想的事情。”艾默里克目光投向埃斯蒂尼安两腿之间。“你光是听着就快失控了，不是吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安僵住了。热流冲上脑子，喉咙分泌了新鲜的唾液，他无法再去忽略疯狂的渴望。  
艾默里克仍然是那副，他知道自己正掌控着一切的气定神闲。  
“要说在无尽的光阴里我有得到什么，就是想通了一件事。”  
在这个诡异的地方，他的蓝眼睛里似乎蕴藏了一种冰冷的幽光。  
“万物皆有自己的命运，而这样的生活，非人之物无尽的侵犯，就是他的命运。埃斯蒂尼安，你要是不融入进来，只会被排斥出去，以后，可未必有这个机会了。”  
×  
冒险者厌恶梦境。  
梦境总是坏事不断，即使在被蛮神奥尔什方囚禁在异空间后，他仍然会在梦里遇见最害怕的事情。  
在醒着的时候，他总是处于和奥尔什方交合的状态。因为记忆里几乎一直和精灵紧密相连，所以他也想不起他们是在何时何地为什么而滚在一起的。只知道他腿间总有一根肉棒在灌满精液的甬道里抽插，精灵有时候在他身后，会温柔地拥抱他，或者捏着他的屁股。有时候在他身前，许多许多的姿势，比方说让他自己乖乖抱住双腿，任由可怜的腿间被操得红肿，肚子胀到没法直起腰来。  
奥尔什方是这个世界的主宰，只要冒险者有意愿，他倒是可以满足冒险者的所有愿望。比方说有次冒险者怀念起在格里达尼亚新街桥下钓鱼的时光，幻境就在他身边出现，只是，不久后，他就被按在水边圆石上，裤子被撕烂，翘着屁股，捂住嘴巴承受精灵的抽插。  
桥上岸边，行人来来往往，他们看起来和真实的人一模一样，发现冒险者这边异状的人，还会目瞪口呆，大声惊叫。  
冒险者陷入幻境里，又被操得昏昏沉沉，根本分不清虚幻和现实，看见周围的人看着自己，而自己肉道里还有一根男人阴茎在规律地顶弄着，毫无停滞的意思，吓得心脏狂跳。他使劲挣扎，结果没空捂嘴，控制不住的呻吟不断从嘴边漏出来，引来更多指指点点，窘迫至极。  
奥尔什方还在他耳边开心的说道：“你看，所有人都知道你被我操了。”  
阳光灿烂的森林之城，人人的面孔镀上一层金光的面具，全部看不清表情，这些模糊的脸孔包围着自己，无数双眼睛看着他被奥尔什方灌精，蛮神精液冲击腹部深处的巨响在耳边如轰雷鸣，让冒险者简直想死了痛快。  
许多幻境最后都变成淫欲的魔梦，冒险者试过戴着波奇头套在利姆萨·罗敏萨跟一群也戴着头套的鲁加跳舞，雨水浸透全身，千百个奥尔什方的分身在他身边走过，搜索着他，他发着抖，努力活动肢体想要融入环境，腿间持续流出精水，金蝶游乐场出品头套有再良好的透气性也令他呼吸困难。自然的，这只是一场猫玩弄老鼠的恶作剧，他最后倒在水晶下柔软的草丛上，两条腿被高高挂起，奥尔什方们包围着他，他空洞的眼睛装满了大水晶的苍蓝光辉，体内是苍蓝的男人的精水和肉棒，在最熟悉最热闹的地方，被无尽的灌入，顶弄。  
在伊修加德，一切更加糟糕，他在九霄云舍被敲门声吵醒，冲进门里的是一群疯狂的信徒，他们抬起他半醒的虚软身体，在他反应迟钝时，把他送进了圣堂，奥尔什方在那里，说想要和他结下誓约。  
信徒们视奥尔什方为神......自然在他们原本的世界里，奥尔什方的确是重生为蛮神，在精灵的记忆里，对于大多数人类，只有被精炼的信徒狂热的脸孔。  
奥尔什方当着信徒的面，化为蛮神真身，在背后展开雪白的六翼，额上生出长角，双眼也收缩为竖瞳。  
他温和说，挚友，我来为你举行洗礼。  
衣物随光粒散去，暴露出结实小腹下硬挺的阳物，那活儿和他的身体一样膨胀，变得更加粗大，而且长满柔软的倒刺。看着那赤红巨物的模样，冒险者怀疑自己会肚穿肠破死去。  
他被祭司们按在祭台上，在奥尔什方的注视下，不知何故，既无法挣扎，也说不出话来。失去海德林的庇护之后，他似乎也失去了抵抗精炼的能力。他眼睁睁看着那巨物的蕈头来到他腿间，顶上他小穴，喉咙吐不出一个音，也无法合上双腿。  
于是他被进入了，他身体居然承受住了神明本体的侵入。小穴被阳物塞得满满的，神明奸淫着他，每一次抽插都能让他抽搐着高潮，失去所有力气，不需要再被压制，只能一动不动的受精。  
快感夹杂着恐惧的战栗，他想到了什么，又不敢再深思下去，只能在无尽的肉欲之海里溺毙。  
身边的信徒来来去去，生老病死，神殿旧化，又被重新修建，日夜的顶礼膜拜，朝晚响彻圣座的颂经声，千万年如一日，他一手创造的神明和末日拥抱着他，和他紧密相连，把他也化为了永恒神迹的一部分。  
一场又一场幻境，一场比一场更加可怕，冒险者只觉自己的精神已经被碾碎成尘。  
可是即使如此，仍然是梦境更可怕。

在梦境里，没有时空的界限，只有在梦中，他仍然会看见芝诺斯，那异变的男人把他拉下深渊之底，在最黑暗的地方，他被无数次的奸污，他仍然不得不接受进入体内的龙卵，哭喊着一边高潮一边产子。  
芝诺斯冷笑问着，舒服吗，我的挚友，我们的孩子都很思念你呢。  
要说奥尔什方的淫欲是无尽的占有折磨，芝诺斯的侵犯就是暴烈的洗脑酷刑，冒险者经常在噩梦里以为自己要变得疯傻，他痛恨自己过于强韧的精神，他不断产下各种古怪的龙卵，看着模样可怖的幼龙破壳而出，其合理的原因是芝诺斯随意让自己的下半身变成各种怪物形状来侵犯他。  
被千百长满疣的触手包裹侵犯全身，两腿间的阳物被冻住，被微弱的电流穿过，这些都是家常便饭。总是在满地精水里哭着爬行，肚子大得像临盘产妇，芝诺斯却仍然在他身后抽插许久，直到给他灌入精水和幼卵，然后抽出仍然半硬的产卵器，留下冒险者张开合不上的双腿，在高潮的余韵中，穴口张张合合，产下一枚枚在许久之前已经被强塞进体内的卵。  
冒险者有很多不敢细想的思绪，比方说要是他没有强行复活奥尔什方，这梦境就会变成现实，芝诺斯会控制整个世界，把世界改造成龙巢。而他，则会沦为神龙的苗床。要是哪天被奸得意志薄弱，被精炼为信徒，长期浸泡在新神的以太里，或许就永世无法回归以太，彻底化为一具淫肉。  
而这应该就是当初芝诺斯执着于改造他身体的原因。  
回到当初命运的转折点，也看不见任何能改变未来的选择，冥冥中命运之神似乎已经安排好一切，没有考虑给他任何一个正常的未来。  
一切折磨都只会升级。

奥尔什方察觉到他常做噩梦。小雪在窗外飞舞的午后，精灵在火炉边的软椅上抱着他，轻柔抚摸他的脸，亲吻他的脖子。  
“通过梦境偷吃的话，我的确没有办法。”他苦笑道：“真是贼心不死。”  
之后奥尔什方也在梦里出现了。  
当冒险者瘫倒在地上，呆滞看见自己腿间都是碎壳的时候，有人在背后抱起他的屁股，进入了他。  
芝诺斯对不速之客露出阴暗的微笑。  
“你我的神性，不过是一样的东西。”他说道：“在这里我们无法杀死对方，你知道这样他的下场可不太好。”  
“你也知道我无法忍受什么。”奥尔什方冷冷道：“这也是你的计划吧。真是让人想诅咒的命运啊，居然让你这种家伙出现在他的面前。”  
“正巧我也有一样的想法。哼，事到如今，你还装出道貌岸然的模样来做什么。”  
芝诺斯变回本来的人形，那仍然可怕的阳具直指着冒险者，向他们走来。  
冒险者满腿是精液，体内是狠狠律动着的肉棒，他意识到即将变得更黑暗的噩梦，不断摇头。  
可是即使是身后的奥尔什方也没有保护他，或许是因为这个梦境的世界已经是芝诺斯的领域，或许是......只是不想离开他的体内。冒险者感觉到另外一根火热的肉棒已经碰到了他的穴口，芝诺斯铁铸般坚硬的小腹，前胸托起他的上半身，同时，正在遭受奸淫的肉道，又被另外一根阳物侵犯了。  
冒险者几乎失去意识，快感令他前面喷出了些尿液来，显然芝诺斯不介怀，操弄的动作丝毫不停顿。身后的奥尔什方也是毫不手软。他们一次比一次用力，一个比一个快，就像想比赛一样。冒险者开始翻白眼了，他听见自己丢人得哭喊出声.......一般人要是被蛮神囚禁强奸，被迫产下无数恐怖的幼子，接着又被化为蛮神的恋人当场侵入，在和恋人的交媾里，变成同时被两个蛮神奸淫......恐怕是要患上疯病。冒险者也不知道自己能坚持到何时了，他感觉自己就是一个肉套子，两根阳物占满了他，插着他，他不断流水，失禁，才因为产卵而瘪下去的肚子在两个蛮神精水的汹涌喷薄后，又膨胀起来。  
于是梦境变成了无间地狱。两个蛮神要么同时进入他体内，要么轮流进入他体内，冒险者在梦境里从来不能直立行走，偶尔的自由是在地面爬行几米远，很快又被抱进一个坚实的怀抱里。  
体内外都涂满了永远洗不尽的淫液。  
他知道该去接受，去习惯了......  
反正无论是在现实，幻境，梦境，他的命运从未变化过。  
在漫长的奸污里，他几乎忘记自己是谁，只是作为性欲的容器存在着。  
*  
感觉就像是在冬季通宵旅行后睡着再醒来，冒险者睁开眼睛，没看见阳光，在昏暗的星光下，睫毛碰到柔软的布料，他眨眨眼，下意识收缩的肌肉绞紧了小穴里粗壮的两根东西。  
他眼神逐渐空洞，任由体内的肉棒一次次撑开每一寸内壁，在粘稠的精水里重重凿着。两根阳物上都有角质化的东西，刮得嫩肉可怜兮兮的。他也没法控制自己的呻吟，前方的阳物早已经受不住长期折磨，硬不起来，只是傻里傻气的流着水。  
他想起奥尔什方曾经温柔的给他舔胯下那根东西，用一种可疑的同情口吻道：“真可怜，就算有个女人在，你也无法和她生孩子了。”  
零散的记忆，模糊的神智，让冒险者好一会儿才真正算是清醒过来。  
他逐渐意识到有点不对劲，在他体内肆虐的两根肉棒不是奥尔什方或者芝诺斯的形状，甚至不是艾默里克的，他们的阴茎都没有奇异的角质，而且两根阴茎也太相像了。  
他身体渐渐发冷，不知道是因为察觉到自己被不认识的人操着，还是因为害怕被奥尔什方知道。  
他彻底坠入淫巢，就是因为奥尔什方发现他被艾默里克侵犯，决定把他和世界隔绝开来。  
“看来你醒了......不对，应该说，看来你终于来到这里了。”  
耳边竟然是故人熟悉的声音，正是方才在想着的人，冒险者惊愕抬起头，见美丽的黑发精灵就在眼前，事实上，他正枕在艾默里克的长腿上。  
股间的抽动愈烈，在他身后的人粗重喘息起来，大量精液同时从两根肉棒喷出，高热得可疑，把冒险者射得瞳孔扩散。  
他全身发软的接受了精水的进入，呆呆看着艾默里克仍然是那副欣赏的表情。  
“真美。”他赞叹道：“或许这的确是最适合你的命运吧，这么想我也可以释怀了。”  
“你，怎么意思......呜......”  
冒险者也觉得自己的哭音很可耻，他暗自发火，但是他根本控制不了。后面的人又抽动起两根重新变硬的阳具，两根东西激动地在他体内狂操着敏感的内壁。  
他绝对是已经被干很久了，小穴里比往常还敏感，他的神智又在飞快散去。  
“节制一些，他体内可不是普通人的敏感度，你会让他很快就坏掉的。”艾默里克抬起头，对冒险者身后的人说话。“何况你也做得够久了，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
听见这个名字，冒险者脑子里嗡了一声。在他体内的两根阳物缓缓抽离，又进来顶弄几下内脏，每一次都让冒险者刺激得卷曲脚趾，泪流满面。接着那人总算是拔出去了，冒险者满腿流着精液的被翻过身体，看清那个人的模样后，他竟然很可笑的，几乎要被吓傻了。  
出现在他面前的，是一个挺着两根阳物的男人，男人脸上，颈上，赤裸的胸肌上，都长有鳞片，一双竖瞳散发着危险的红光。但并非敖龙族，而是长耳朵的精灵。令冒险者绝望的是，这个人有一张他记忆里颇为友善的俊脸，和一头让冒险者感到亲切的淡色长发。  
那双有九分熟悉的眼睛里，现在只有把冒险者操弄上一年半载的深沉欲望。冒险者早已经非常熟悉这种眼神。  
有什么比记忆里最可靠的同伴，挚友，一个个变成了欲求自己身体的异形雄性，并且在他反应过来之前就已经进入过他身体更可怕绝望的事情呢。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着冒险者近乎破碎的眼神，又把身体压下去，亲吻从额头开始，一直落到唇上。  
冒险者无力的身体无法挣扎，事实上他意识到挣扎毫无用处，在气势上就已经输了九成。  
当埃斯蒂尼安再次挺进他身体时，他几乎就没有反抗。  
“真老实。”埃斯蒂尼安一边操着他一边说道：“我想让你知道一件事，以前没能说出口......比起做同伴，很久以来，我更想让你待在我的床上。白天去狩猎龙，晚上回来就干你，我会紧盯着你的一举一动，不会让你去到我不知道的地方，很久以来都是这样。”  
“这个人来了之后，整天就知道和我抢。”艾默里克摇摇头。又对埃斯蒂尼安道：“说好了，这次之后，要把他给我。”  
冒险者陷入高潮的脑子已经无法处理这信息量了。直到埃斯蒂尼安在他身体里折腾了大半天，终于让艾默里克从背后抱走他后，也没再能说出一句话来。  
又是阳物的进入，被占满的小穴疲倦不堪地含住强行侵犯进深处的肉棒，艾默里克亲吻着冒险者的头顶，缓缓律动起来。  
他没有像埃斯蒂尼安那么激烈，而是故意让冒险者恢复一些意识。这无疑只是折磨罢了。无法逃进麻木的庇护所里，只好硬生生接受眼前的现实。  
冒险者抬头看着白纱连接的无尽宇宙银河。  
“这里是梦境的底层，世界的梦。”埃斯蒂尼安抱手臂靠在床柱上，正观察着冒险者挨操时的模样，立即看出他眼中的一丝疑惑。  
“据艾默里克那家伙的说法，当你在上层的梦境不堪忍受时，会有机会掉落到这里来。这里是最后的梦境，没有其他地方了。”  
冒险者眼中出现了几分近乎崩溃的笑，他那表情又像是在哭。  
在最后的地方，仍然是有两个友人在轮流奸淫他。他还能有什么想法。  
“你会习惯的，这是你的命运。”埃斯蒂尼安道。  
“好好享受现在吧。”艾默里克在他身后开始射精，和曾经的他不一样，他如今的精液居然极寒，混在埃斯蒂尼安高热的精水里，刺激得冒险者全身颤抖。  
“我们能来到这里，已经在梦境上层寻找你的那两位神明，必然很快就来到。”  
冒险者的眼瞳孔颤抖着，渐渐地，失去了焦点。  
“害怕被四个人同时灌满的结局吗，可是，这里已经是终末世界，不能再逃了。”  
艾默里克抱紧盛满恐惧的可怜身体，他的心里被怜惜，和某种残酷的快乐充满。  
“这就是世界不介意把你的命运告诉我的原因吧......真可怜啊，毕竟这是连你，也无法改变的结局。”  
fin


End file.
